


Love Sucks

by Amand_r



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amand_r/pseuds/Amand_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You," Jack continued, "and your attachments."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sucks

Ianto settled back on his heels in front of the machine in the tourist center. "Well, yes, the Hoover is, as you might say, Jack, 'busted beyond repair'." He glanced at Jack. "Just as well. This time,I am procuring funds from the budget for a Shop-Vac."

Jack ran one finger down the handle of the Hoover. "Oh vacuum, how I shall miss you."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he stood. As far as he had ever seen, Jack had _never_ used it. Not once.

"You," Jack continued, "and your attachments."

Ianto turned away towards the desk.

"We had only one night, but what a night it was," Jack sighed. "I'm afraid I did you in."

Ianto froze, turning slowly.

Jack grinned and raised an eyebrow. "So, this Shop-Vac--"

"Will be secured somewhere to which you will never have access," Ianto said in a low voice, shrugging on his coat for the chilly trip to the Dumpster.

Jack gave the Hoover's handle one last tap, then shrugged. "So, the archives, then."

Ianto lifted the broken Hoover by the carry handle. "Filed under 'D,' for 'Don't Even Think About It'."

END


End file.
